Nightmares
by bloodthirsty4u
Summary: Bella has a stalker. Her creator! together can her and Edward find him and destroy him in time or will the curse get worse!


"Wanna play the game?"

"What game?"

"Just roll your window down and stick out your arm, but take your sweater off first, that's cheating."

"Alice, what?"

"Just do it."

"Is this one of those pain games? You know it won't work on me. I'll just get wet. I won't feel anything."

She frowned at me and stuck out her tongue "Vampire bitch"

I laughed, let my fangs drop and snapped my teeth at her, "you know it."

Her face went red. So I retracted them, then I realized that it wasn't her face it was my sight. Panic seized me and without thinking I pushed the door open let myself fall out of the car. Hitting the pavement felt like hitting a pillow. I heard her yell my name, the sound of the brakes squealing to a stop. The frantic movement of the gears turning as she spun the wheel.

I couldn't be near her like this. I'd kill her.

I stood up, a blur of movement, buried my hands in my hair and bit my lip in frustration. I couldn't let her come back to me. If she came for me she'd die.

_Isabella._

I turned toward the woods on the side of the road. He was here, somewhere, watching my internal battle.

_James._

I needed to find him. I bit my lip at the thought. Memories of our last meeting flashed before me and I took a step into the woods.

'_You look so beautiful wrapped up in pleasure, don't you agree my pet?'_

His voice, raspy, inviting, whispered across my mind.

_'You never should have left me. You must have known this would happen.'_

I kept walking, pushing branches out of the way. I knew where he lived, it was close, but something told me he'd meet me halfway. Fucker got tired of shagging me in his room all the time; he liked to mix things up.

An image of me naked, bent over a fallen tree, panting and covered in sweat appeared in my head. I froze mid step.

"Keep dreaming asshole."

'_I know you'd love it. Just try it, give in.'_

"Not gonna happen."

"Wont even allow yourself some pleasure once in a while anymore is that it?"

His breath was hot on my neck. I pivoted forward and tried to turn to face him but he held my arms behind me tightly, his mouth working against the skin of my neck, no doubt turning it a brilliant red. I pushed against his shoulder with mine, trying to knock him off balance a bit so I could get away but he stood firm.

"Don't struggle, just don't. I always win. You're just wasting your energy."

His voice was soft, gentle. He was trying to pull me in again. I couldn't let that happen.

I squeezed my hands into fists and closed my eyes. My fangs fell fast as my vision went red and hazy.

I looked at him over my shoulder and a growl escaped me.

"NO!"

I pushed him off of me and ran. I could hear him laughing.

"Run run as fast as you can but I will always find you. YOU ARE MINE!"

I woke up covered in a layer of sweat and breathing heavily, Edward's strong arms wrapped around me, stroking my hair.

I looked up at him and he tried to smile but it didn't touch his eyes. He looked like he'd had a nightmare too.

"Was it him again?"

I nodded, snuggling closer to him. He held me tightly against his body, wrapping his arms protectively around me.

"Why won't he just go away?" I asked into his shirt clad chest. Edward kissed my hair gently, his cool breath in my hair.

He pulled away gently, his eyes glowing in the moonlight shining through the window.

"We will find him, I promise. He can't hide forever. Him and whatever witchcraft he's using on you to do this."

I looked at him, wanting to believe what he said, but I knew James better than that.

"And what if we cant find him? What then? Edward, we've been searching for months. What if-"

He cut me off, pressing a finger to my lips.

"We will find him, and kill him. Try to sleep. Tonights the last night youll ever have to." He leaned in and kissed me gently and softly hummed a lullaby to help me sleep, I was out in seconds.

***So what do you think? Tell me and I'll write more, I think I'm gonna start this thing, where I wont post a new section till I have at least 5 reviews for it. Seems fair to me! Please tell me what you think, love it , like it, hate it, wanna burn it? Give me some feedback and your reward will be more or improved chapters.!

Love

Bloodthirsty3


End file.
